


Extended Family

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been through boot camp and hell week but meeting Danny's whole family at once might have been the most exhausting thing of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Family

Steve flops back on the hotel bed, not even bothering to aim for the pillow. "Well, that was…."

"Exhausting? Loud? Long? Boring? Welcome to the family, Babe." Danny offers from the ensuite.

"I was going to say informative. But, now that you mention it…" Steve laughs.

Danny sticks his head around the door. "What?"

"Your mom is sure something."

"You're scared of her," Danny teases.

"And you're not?" 

"Nope. Long term exposure has enabled me to cope."

"That's called Stockholm Syndrome, Danny."

"I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, you're telling me that your mother was a CIA spy, maybe an assassin, definitely a handler and who the hell knows what else, but you're scared of my little Jersey born Ma?"

"Hell yes. I've seen Generals who couldn't handle that mob that you call a family."

"Aren't generals the Army, sailor boy?" Danny teases.

"Hey!"

"Just saying. But yeah, there are a lot of us," Danny concedes as he walks back into the room and similarly flops on the bed. "Your turn, Babe."

"I'm good," Steve smiles and rolls onto his side to face Danny. "You weren't exaggerating."

"I was not. I told you. I _warned_ you."

"You did." Steve edges closer and presses a kiss to his partner's nose. "But, the first time was always going to be the worst, right?"

"Uh. Yeah I guess. It's worse when there's a new baby in the family. Makes all the women cooey. And their brain-mouth filters malfunction."

"Oh that I'm used to. Hey!" Steve jumps when Danny slaps his ass hard.

"You deserved that."

"Oh I did, did I?" Steve growls and lunges forward, capturing Danny's mouth with his own. Danny kisses him back but not with as much enthusiasm. Steve frowns. "Hey, you okay?" He looks into Danny's eyes, considering.

"Yeah." He snuggles into Steve's side, content for the warmth and contact and solid presence after a whirlwind, exhausting day.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You want another child, don't you?" 

Danny doesn't move or answer and Steve almost wonders if he asked out loud or just in his head. Or if he's so far off base with his suspicion and he's just made things supremely awkward. 

"Yeah." It's so quiet that Steve almost misses the whispered confession.

"Hey, look at me, Danno." Steve adjusts his body so Danny can lay his head on his shoulder and they can see each other's faces. 

"It's nothing Steve."

Steve can feel the walls coming up around his partner and decides that now is the time to ensure this hole stays wide open. "It's not nothing. It's kind of everything, Danny."

"It's just because of the christening today and seeing my whole family together. As crazy and invasive as they all are, I miss them."

"I know you do."

"We don't have to talk about this anymore, okay?" He feels Steve shake his head.

"No. We do. You're an amazing dad, Danny. I see you with Grace and…. And I want that too. I want to share that with you. We can you know."

"We can't. You have no idea, Steve. You had hell week? Imagine that but for six months straight. No sleep, poo, sick up, worrying about every little snuffle turning into some rare disease that can't be diagnosed."

"Soft cuddles, first steps, first words, first drawing stuck to the fridge, first time he sneaks out after curfew," Steve adds.

"Well, there is that," Danny concedes. "Except the curfew thing. I might let you install that gun turret you've always wanted."

"Really?" Steve asks, full of hope. 

Danny knows he doesn't mean the turret. "I'm not saying no."

"But not yes either."

"I don't know enough to give an answer, Steve. I get that it is not so easy when this," he indicates between them with his hand, "Is the family. No insert body part A into body part B and nine months later, bam, baby."

"No. You're right. Adoption and surrogacy are the options."

"And I get the feeling that you've looked into this already?"

"Uh…"

Danny laughs. "Always with the recon. That's my SEAL." He leans up and kisses Steve on the chin. "We'll go through some things when we get home, okay? We only just introduced you to my family and my Ma almost had aneurysm face of happiness when we told her we were going to have a civil ceremony."

"I don't look anything like that. Ever."

"Yeah you do. But, there's no hurry, Steve. We aren't going anywhere. I know you always itch to get started on the next thing in your life, but let's just enjoy this, okay? Let's look into things when we get home and go from there."

"So…. Not no."

"No."

"In fact, pretty much a yes."

Danny smiles. "In concept, a definite yes. Technical details not withstanding."

Steve's face breaks out into a wide grin and he leans down, kissing Danny as he manoeuvres them so Danny is on his back. "I love you so much."

"I know," Danny answers as Steve kisses a pass down his neck. "Hey! What'ya think you're doing?" He bats away the large hands which have started undoing his buttons.

"You said something about body part A and B and…"

"Oh my god that is the worst come on ever."

"Did it work?" 

Danny surges up and pulls Steve back down, trapping the unbuttoning hands between them. "Hell yes."


End file.
